Too Much Morphine Will Get You into Trouble
by leveragus
Summary: Nate is hurt during a con. What will he say while is high on morphine?


**Too Much Morphine Will Get You… into Trouble**

Hardison, Parker and Eliot entered Nate's apartment soon followed by Sophie.

"Hey, didn't you spend the night here?" asked Parker going straight for the kitchen where she would find her cereals in one the cupboards.

"No, I'm not here all nights" She too went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"Well, lately it's been most of nights" remarked Eliot.

"I didn't know you were keeping notes," defended Sophie " I was feeling tired last night after the con and wanted to have a long quite bath. Nate understood."

"Speaking of which, where's Nate? He's always here when we arrive" questioned Hardison looking up from his IPAD.

"He was feeling a bit tired and sick when I left, " Sophie worried "I'll go upstairs and check"

Sophie went into Nate's bedroom. She saw him still in bed over the covers and noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes from the night before .

"Nate?" she whispered. She went closer. "Nate?" she called more loudly.

Nate was laying on his left side, shaking and his face was pale and wet from sweat. His eyes opened a little hearing Sophie's voice.

"You look terrible"

"I feel terrible" his voice weak. Then he started coughing heavily and having trouble breathing. Sophie sat on the bed next to him and smoothed his wet hair back. His was hot at the touch. He was obviously running a high fever. She ran in the bathroom to get him a glass of water .

She brought the glass to his lips. "Here drink this, slowly"

He turned around and grimed with pain. And then she noticed it: on the left side of his shirt there was a huge blood stain.

"Nate, you're hurt! How did it happen?"

Nate had trouble keeping his eyes opened. "What?"

"Eliot!" she shouted panicking "Eliot, come here quick!"

Eliot arrived running followed by the other two members of the team. He soon noticed Nate's state. "Parker, get the first aid kit, quick" and took Sophie's place next to Nate. Sophie didn't want to let go of him so she laid on the other side of the bed and help his hand.

Eliot cut Nate's shirt and vest open to reveal a big red gash on his side barely covered by a horrible made bandage.

"Idiot" muttered Eliot. Parker returned with the kit and handed it to him.

"Oh, man, this doesn't look good" exclaimed Hardison at the back of the room.

"It looks infected. He needs some antibiotics. There is some in the box, Parker. I also need to clean the wound."

Eliot started treating Nate's wound. He was now an expert of taking care of the team's battle wounds.

"When did get hurt?" asked Sophie caressing Nate's face when he groaned in pain.

"It must have been during the his fight with the mark. Parker, prepare some morphine, please" Parker passes him a full syringe which Eliot inject into Nate . "It looks like a stab wound, The knife must have been dirty, though"

"I didn't notice he was hurt, did you?" Sophie asked. Everyone shook their head "Argh," she was frustrated "why does he always has to be so stubborn?"

"I have to put some stitches, too. And how he thought that thing of a bandage would have helped, I don't know."

Nate opened his eyes. He turned to look at Sophie. "Hey" he whispered.

"Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?" She kept him talking and caressing his face hoping to distract him from Eliot's work.

"Oh, I feel fine. I mean, I'm great. " Everyone looked at him perplexed.

"Nate?" questioned Sophie.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Nate looked at her with affectionately eyes.

"Thank you" she answered still unsure about his state.

"I love you."He stated out of nowhere. Sophie caught her breath "Have I told you that I love you?" He tried to sit up and kiss her but Sophie pushed him back down embarrassed.

"Nate, you've better shut up"

He looked around the room. "I love you all, guys!"

"Is he high?" asked amused Hardison getting is phone ready to film the scene.

"I like it" grinned Parker.

"Dammit, Parker, how much morphine did you gave me?" grunted Eliot.

"What? He looked in pain!" she exclaimed.

Nate looked at Sophie again. "I think we should get married. Yes, let's get married."

Hardison started laughing. Sophie shot him a glare. "What? It's funny"

"No, not funny Hardison. " she turned to Nate " Nate, please, keep your mouth shut." She pleaded

"I mean," Nate ignored her and continued rambling "I love you, you love me, obviously. The sex is amazing."

"Don't want to hear it, man" protested Hardison.

"And we would make beautiful babies."

"You what?" Sophie stared at him shocked.

"Yes, let's make a baby. Not a boy because it would remind me of Sam." He stopped and his gaze lost. "Sam, I miss him a lot" He whispered. "A baby girl" he shouted a little " Yes, a baby girl like her beautiful mother."

Parker watched the scene fascinated while munching some cereals she brought up with her. "Oh, this is better than a movie. Nate's lost his mind!"

"If he starts proposing to me too, I'm out of here" said Hardison.

"I have to go and buy you a ring" He tried to get up ignoring Eliot still stitching his side.

"Sophie, dammit, keep him still."

"Nate, lay down." She pulled him back on the bed

Nate laid down "But I… " and then he was out.

"Finally" breathed Eliot and continued his work.

"How much will he remember?" asked Parker "Can we torture him with it?"

"Probably nothing once the morphine wears out" answered Eliot, he looked up at Sophie wondering how much that display affected her. She was lost in her thoughts "You okay?"

"Yeah," she looked at him "I mean, it was the morphine talking, right? And there'll be no torturing him, Parker. We'll never mention it"

"Oh, woman." protested Hardison "I've got it all on video"

"Delete it!"

"Or, we could have fun with him, you know." He smirked "I mean, he wouldn't think twice about it"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Parker smiling ready to prepare a joke to her grumpy boss.

Hours later Nate woke up disoriented and in pain. He tried to sat up.

"Ouch," he touched his left side. He could feel the big bulge of the bandage under the bed covers.

"Hey, good morning." Sophie voice startled him. "or better, good evening"

Sophie was laying on the right side of the bed flipping through a magazine. "How are you feeling?"

Nate tried again to sit up "Sore. What happened?"

She put the magazine down and filled him a glass of water. She sent a text message unnoticed.

"Thanks" He drank. The fresh water feeling good.

"I've found you nearly at your death's bed this morning. Your wound was infected, you had a high fever. Eliot had to stitch you up. You were in and out of consciousness all day."

"Really?" He couldn't remember anything.

"Oh, he's up" The rest of the gang came into the bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" asked again Eliot.

"Better, I think"

"I was telling him what happened." Sophie informed them.

"Have you guys set up a date yet?" Parker asked excited .

"A date?" Nate was confused.

"For our wedding, of course" Sophie smiled.

"Wedding?" Now he was definitely confused and scared

"I want to be the bridesmaid, but I'm not wearing one of those horrible dresses." Parker announced "Can I chose my dress? Oh, no better, Can I repel next to the altar?"

"Wait a minute, what are you all talking about?" Nate demanded.

"You've proposed to me today, don't you remember?" asked a bit hurt Sophie.

"I'm going to officiated the wedding" Hardison stated.

"Why you man?" protested Eliot.

"Because I can get ordained online to celebrate weddings. Can we have a themed wedding? Star trek? I can use the Vulcan ritual"

Eliot turned to Nate angrily. "If he's officiating then I'm going to be the best man"

"Nate, " called him Sophie "We really should set up a date especially before we start with the baby making. I don't want to get married pregnant. That's too cliché"

"I told you, too much info. You guys are nasty"

Nate was still stunned and looked at them with his mouth opened and out of words. That's when Parker burst laughing.

"Have you all lost your mind?" Nate was finally able to speak.

Eliot and Hardison soon joined her. "Oh, man. You should have seen your face."

"That was hilarious"

Nate finally caught up. "So it was all a joke, I didn't…" he couldn't get the words out. Proposed? Baby?

"Oh no, love" Sophie smiled "You've actually proposed to me and said that we should make a baby"

Nate face turned pink.

"But you were high on morphine" she continued.

"I've got it all on video, man. You should see it. By the way, love you too, bro"

What else did he do? "Hardison, if that video ends up somewhere, I'm going to kill you" he tried to gain some control back

" and the love is gone"

"I'll let you off the hook for now, but I won't be so generous the next time you pop the question, so be warned" She smiled flirtatiously and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Hmm, his subconscious was apparently telling him something, he might as well take it into consideration. And his mind started planning.

A/N I will soon publish a sequel :)


End file.
